Bonded
by SilverWingElmira
Summary: On a world where myths and legends live and breath, two sets of warriors have to come together to face a threat to both their races...
1. Chapter 1: Siblings

Disclaimer: I do not own Predators. The only things in this Story I own are the plot, the OC's and the Creatures. This story is written for the enjoyment of others and nothing more.

Chapter1: Siblings

In the far reaches of the galaxy there is a planet where creatures that are myth and legend to you and I, live and breathe. The only Goddess of this world, simply known as The Lady, named her world Gaia. Now on Gaia lived humanoid type creatures. The Lady created these humanoids to protect and care for the creatures of Gaia. They are known as Fell Cats. The Fell Cats have lived and prospered and protect Gaia well, but now a new threat is about to hit their world. Four siblings must come together with a race of hunters and try to save their world and the Hunters….

Elastar looked at his four children and felt his heart beat with pride. The Lady had chosen his children for a special duty. They had become the Guardians of Gaia. Special abilities were granted to them to help them with this task. He looked behind him to his Mate, Elmira. Her eyes shined with tears of joy, her belly swollen with the latest child they had conceived. He looked back to his children and stored the memory in his mind. He had two sets of Twins. The eldest pair was the Twins Kitarna and Nienya. Both were 19 and had become beautiful Females.

Kitarna was like her mother in many ways. Her feline like body was small but had hidden strength. Her short fur was a Deep Ocean Blue. She was 5 feet tall and her Midnight black hair was done up in a long plait that hung down her back. The Silver eyes of their kind shined back at him as his daughter smiled. She was the gentlest of the Four. Slow to anger and quick to forgive. Her Staff was strapped to her back by the leather binds her mother had gotten made for her. The Lady had given Kitarna the ability to control water.

Nienya looked nothing like her Twin. Her fur was the colour of Liquid Silver and shimmered in the moonlight. Her Snow White hair was short and hung around her face. She was the same height as her sister but not as silm as her. She was easier to anger then the others but was able to think quickly and use her anger to her advantage. Her eyes showed merriment as her father looked at her and she threw him a wink. Her Bow and arrows were on her back, the quick release cord hung loose from the bow holder. The Lady had given her the ability to control the Winds.

Elastar nodded his head and then looked at the younger Twins, Neko and Nekor. They were a year younger then Kit and Enya. Neko was his third daughter, while Neko was his only son but he loved them all equally.

Neko was the feistiest of the four. Her Midnight Black fur made her almost impossible to see on moonless nights. Her black hair was braided into lots of little tight plaits. Her tail twitched behind her, betraying her eagerness to begin. All over her body were throwing daggers, her favourite weapons. She was quick and nimble, able to defeat even the strongest males with her fast movements. She had been given the ability to control Fire.

Nekor was leaning on a tree. His arms crossed over his chest, a smile playing over his face as he looked at his father. Nekor's fur was a Deep Bronze and his golden shoulder length hair was loose and hung down him like a cloak. His long sword was strapped to his back and his hunting knife was sheathed at his hip. He was like his sister Kit, slow to anger, but he was harder to gain forgiveness from. The Lady had given him the ability to control the very Earth it's self.

As Elastar looked his children over, Elmira was searching their minds. She found in the back of their minds the links of their bonds. Bonds were the creatures of Gaia that had created a strong and unbreakable Mind-Link with a person. Each of her children had at least three bonds. As she withdrew her mind from her children her mate spoke.

"Here I stand in front of you and I am proud. You are all adults now. My children...", Elastar smiled and went to each one, hugging them gently. "Now you must go and spend some time alone in the great forests. When you return you will be wiser and calmer." He moved back to sit next to Elmira and waved his hand. "Now go and enjoy your freedom"

All four children bowed and then ran into the forest. They had trained for years for this day. For the next 5 years they would live in the forest and would have to fend for themselves. They all felt their bonds follow them and could hear their cries and roars of joy. This would be greatest time of their lives.

The Drone landed softly on the Planet's surface. It started up its systems and moved quietly down the ramp and along the soft fertile ground. In its wake it left a trail of strange eggs, slime covered the surface of them and made then shine in the moonlight. Suddenly some started to move and twitch. Not two feet away was a Nest of Elven Dragon eggs just starting to hatch, crying out for their mother softly. The strange eggs moved even more and then started to opened, almost like a flower. The creature inside stirred and then crawled out. The spider like creature could feel the new born dragons and crawled towards the nest, the rest of it's siblings following not far behind.

If you feel something needs changing or if there are spelling mistakes please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunters Prepare

Disclaimer: I do not own Predators. The only things in this Story I own are the plot, the OC's and the Creatures. This story is written for the enjoyment of others and nothing more.

Chapter 2: The Hunters Prepare

The ship had orbited the planet for a week now after it had got the signal from the drone saying that the prey's population was high enough for The Hunt. Alik'er looked down at the planet and growled softly, he wished that he was going on this hunt. Instead it was to be his three sons who would be going. It was their Kainde Amedha Chiva, their manhood trial. He looked round when he heard the door to his room open and watched his son's walk in and then sit down. He sighed and then got down to the business of telling his son's about the planet.

He sat down with them and then called up a hologram of the planet. Turned to them he spoke, "This is the planet you will be Hunting on. It has two large continents, both mainly covered in forests. Both have active volcanoes and both the far north and far south lands are covered in ice." He pressed a button and the hologram change to a close up view of the land. Alik'er pointed to the centre of the western continent, "This is where you will begin your hunt. You will be given a month to complete it." He nodded to his son's and then rose. The three boys also got up. Alik'er looked at each of them. E'os, E'mot and E'orre were his only children. The first triplets to be born to his Clan. He's Mate died given birth to them and he had never taken another one since. He nodded to them, "May your hunt be successful". With that the three Brothers left and prepared to leave for the surface.

The four siblings had been travelling for three days now, looking for the right spot to set their main camp. Neko had finally found it when she was chasing a deer. It was a large clearing with a cave large enough to house themselves and all their bonds. Each one had brought three bonds with them. Kit had brought her Elven Wolf Larka and her Ice Panther Lota. Nienya on the other hand had brought her Soul Dragon Shandu and Her Vampire Unicorn Kira. Neko's bonds were her Star Flit MoonShine and Gaian Gryphon Rico, who was an Ice Panther/ Fire Falcon mix. Nekor brought along his Alpha male Shadow Lion Elro and Platinum Ring Flit Altro. They all had Dragon bonds as well but all were hunting at the moment.

Neko started to gather sweet grass and soft moss to make beds for them all while Nekor went out to hunt. Nienya tended to the bonds with Kit doing sentry duty in one of the nearby trees. When Nekor come back with two deer the girls cheered and started to skin the kills. Finally the meat was ready and they all sat back and watched it cook. Kit was the first to speak, "I can't believe that we're free. Five whole years to do whatever we want" She let out a satisfied growl and lay down next to the fire. Nekor laughed at his sister and moved closer to the fire. "Five years. I have to spend five years with you three. What am I going to do when you go into Heat?" Enya and Kit roared at his statement and threw bit of grass and mud at him while they laughed. Nienya got up and smacked him over the head softly. "You'll just have to dunk yourself in the nearest ice cold river till we're through then that's all"

Neko was just coming out of the cave after sorting the beds when she heard Nekor's joke. She shook her head and smiled. Her sisters had already had their first Heat's but no children had come from the pairings. She was yet to have her first Heat but it would happen this year. She looked up into the sky and sighed. Suddenly she saw three streaks in the sky. _Are they meteors?,_ She thought to herself. She walked over to her siblings to see if they had saw them when they all heard the sounds of a crash and many Dragons cried out in surprise. All four searched for their own dragons and found them safe, far away from the sound. They all ran to grab their weapons and then moved towards where the sound came from.

The three Pods had landed in the middle of a small clearing. One by one they opened and the Hunters stepped out. E'os watched his two brothers come out of their pods and then nodded. They checked their gear and their weapons and started to look for signs of their Prey. Each would take a different direction and if one found any signs he would signal the others and The Hunt would begin.

Neko was the first to spot the strange metal things. She gave a wolf cry and then moved closer. Nienya and Kit turned up first and they too started to explore the strange things. They moved around and sniffed everything. They let their hands touch things and their minds search around them. Nekor turned up just as the girls finished and waited. The girls went over to him and they started to talk about what the things were and what they were doing here.

Unknown to the Four siblings they were being watched. A dark Obsidian head moved as the drone observed the landing of the Hunters and then the arrival of some natives. He shook his black wings and lashed his long spear like tail. He felt his Queen in his mind, she was seeing, feeling and hearing everything that he was. _**Come back my child. We will deal with our enemy soon. Your siblings need hosts.**_ The Drone hissed before backing away into the shadows. He ran before beating his strong wings and flew back to Hive.

I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry it took so long but i kinda forgot i had wrote this story x_x anyway i'll be posting more chapters soon so please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: Hunters and Cats

Disclaimer: I do not own Predators. The only things in this Story I own are the plot, the OC's and the Creatures. This story is written for the enjoyment of others and nothing more.

Chapter 3: Hunters and Cats

Neko looked at her family and sighed. They had sent Her Flit MoonShine with a message to their parents about the strange objects and she knew her father would send warriors to look at them and then report back. She looked to her sisters and shook her head. They nodded and continued to walk. Having picked up a strange scent coming from the object they decided to follow the trail. Coming to a spot where the main scent split in three they spoke for a few moments before deciding to see if it had split further, but after testing it a little more decided that it didn't. Neko rejoined her sisters and leaned on a tree, testing the scent in her nose to see if it was familer to her. They had sent Nekor back to the cave to wait for the warriors and to guide them. As her sister Kit returned she shook her head and sneezed to try and get the scent she had followed out of her nose.

"We'll have to split up and follow a scent each. We need to know what gives out these scents and what they are doing on our world." Nienya said as she joined her siblings. Both girls agreed with their sister. "When you find the owner of your scent trail contact Nekor and tell him where you are. Follow the creature until he arrives with the warriors." All three agreed and then each went their separate ways. Neko followed the trail that went west, Nienya the trail south and Kit the trail east.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

E'os and his brothers had split up two hours ago. He had gone west, E'mot had gone south and E'orre had gone east. He had seen many strange creatures on this planet and some that looked like worthy Prey. Maybe after his Manhood Trial he would come back and hunt them. Their trophies would bring many females to him. For now he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and started to look for a place to sleep for the night. He studied the trees around him and saw that some of them had some sort of platform on them. His interest peaked he started to climb one of them. Reaching the platform and looking around he found it bared his weight well and it was high enough for him to see the area around him. He decided to sleep on the platform for the night and began to set up his sleeping things when he heard something snap. He eased his ki its-pa from his back and moved to the edge of the platform. Looking down and he saw a feline type creature moving slowly beneath his position. It was a big cat, its fur was a Midnight black and its eyes were a deep silver colour. It moved with perfect grace and like the hunter it was. He settled down to watched it as the creature started to sniff around where he had stood to look at the trees. Then he got a shock as the cat started to glow a bright white and it moved from four legs to two. Its body started to change and become more humanoid. Suddenly the light got so bright he had to close his eyes.

Neko had changed to her Panther form so that she could run faster. She followed the scent for what seemed like quite awhile, back tracking every now and then when she thought she had lost it or it seemed weak. As she come to one of the strands of trees where the scouts kept tree huts the scent began to get extremely strong. There were platforms in the trees the scouts kept here to sleep, safe off the ground from any rouge Creatures. The scent was strongest here near one of the larger trees. She sniffed around and then decided to change back so that she could climb the tree and scan the area for any signs of her quarry. She saw herself in her mind, and then let the change take over. She felt herself move to two feet and her bones move and change as she shed her Panther form. As the change finished she shook herself and smoothed down her fur, snorting to clear her nose of the different scents she had picked up. She checked to make sure that her daggers had form back along with her clothes and then started to move the largest tree, her claws digging into the bark as she began her climb towards the platform.

E'os opened his eyes, blinking them a few time to clear the after image, before looking at the ground. The creature had gone. _C'jit_, He thought to himself, _Where'd it go?. _He got up slowly and looked around, his senses streached out trying to locate where the creature had gone when suddenly he heard a hissing sound and slowly spun round. On the trunk of the tree was an Obsidian coloured serpent. It was slim but muscular, its lips pulled back from needle sharp teeth as it hissed softly. It was his Prey but it was different. It was bigger then what it should be, it had large black wings and its head was smaller. But the most noticeable difference was that it had eyes, large black eyes. It hissed and slowly crawled onto the platform, its dagger like tail flicking behind it. E'os hissed back and then stood in his fighter's stance. He waited for the Hard Meat to rush at him but it didn't, it just stood there and looked at him, studying him. He started to get annoyed and extended his Ki Its-Pa, his Spear. He was about to throw it when the Hard Meat turned and jumped off the platform. Cursing E'os ran to edge and was about to jump after it when he saw it pump it wings and fly off through the trees. He shook his head and then grinned. This hunt looked to be turning into an even better challenge. He had recorded everything and so sent the information to his Brothers. They would get a shock when they saw it. He turned round to gather his gear and stopped dead in his tracks. Right on the edge of the platform was the Creature he had been looking for before the Hard Meat had turned up.

Neko had reached the bottom of the platform but instead of using the trapdoor she extended her claws and climbed along the base. She could smell the scent getting stronger as she got closer to the edge. She finally made it and quietly pulled herself up. Looking around she pulled herself up further only to look straight at the creature whose scent she had been following. She slowly got up, took a few wary steps forward and looked the creature over. It was well over 8ft and from the looks of it, it was male. He had Pale Green skin that got lighter on his chest and stomach. His hair was like her own but they looked more like Dreadlocks then braids. He was covered in some sort of armour and a type of net. What she noticed most though was the weapons; there so many different types. As she looked at his face and studied the mask he wore she noticed it covered his face and the top of his head. Where the eyes should be only a blank, cold metal stare looked back at her. She slowly moved her hand to her longest Dagger and touched the hilt in case she had to draw it as she continued to study the strange male creature.

E'os looked at the Creature in front of him and almost laughed. It was a Female, of that he was sure. It stood at 5ft and had some type of short fur covering its body. He looked at it face, it had a short muzzle and its ears at the side of its head had short turfs of fur on top of them. She also had a long, and what looked liked a very flexible tail. She wore a short top made of some type of animal skin and trousers that looked to be made of the same material. She wore no foot wear of any type, the claws of her toes digging into the wood beneath her. All over her body were different types of daggers. He looked back at the female face and noticed for the first time her eyes, they shone like moonlight. The light of the setting sun made them shine even brighter and he couldn't help but stare at them. A sudden movement made him look away as he saw her move a hand towards a dagger. He growled a warning; he would not fight a female unless she attacked first. He saw her touch the hilt but she did not draw it. They stood like this for a few minutes as the sun set and Night took hold. As it got darker E'os found it harder to see anything of the female except her eyes. Then the moon rose quickly and he could see her again but he could also see the Hard Meat right behind her.

Neko watched him study her. He growled as she reached for her dagger but when she didn't draw it he stopped. She was resting on the balls of her feet in case she had to move quickly. She felt the warmth of the sun leave her skin as it set but then she could feel the light of the moon on her as it rose. Suddenly she felt a presence behind and stiffened. She felt a mind touching hers and she shivered. The touch was cold and cruel, and yet it felt like a dragons touch. She slowly moved her hand to grip the hilt of the dagger, never breaking eye contact with the creature in front of her. Then without warning she crouched and pushed up. She flipped up and over the creature behind her and landed on its back and without thinking she drew the dagger mid flip and plunged it in the back of the creature as she landed.

The Drone had not flown far after it had fled the Hunter. It had flew round in a circle above the trees, planning on watching the Hunter and form a way to capture it as a Host. Then it had seen a chance to grab a different, easier host. It had landed softly behind the female host and had gently touched it mind to see which of its kind she could help give birth to. It was the drone's only mistake. Suddenly the female host had jumped and then it felt a sharp pain in its back. It tried to shake her off but it couldn't. It ran straight for the trunk of the tree and then turning it pushed its back on the trunk, intending to crush the thing on its back, screeching in pain as the dagger imbedded its self deeper.

E'os watched the Female in amazement. She had jumped on the Hard Meat back and attacked without giving away what she planned to do. He watched the Hard Meat run towards the tree and try to crush the female between its self and the tree. He crouched down and watched, he wanted to know how the Female would get out of this.

Neko could feel her breathe being pushed out of her with every second. She had to do something soon or she would be suffocated. She dug the dagger deeper into the creature back, hoping the pain would make it move from the tree. When this did nothing but enrage it further she growled softly before looking deep within herself for the Gift the Lady had given her. She found the place inside of her where the power was locked away and released it with a pop. She could feel the Flames rise out of her Core and engulf her body and with a snarl she opened her eyes and looked at the Demon trying to kill her and suddenly it burst into White hot flames. The creature screeched as it pulled away from her and thrashing on the platform floor, died. Neko sank down to the floor herself and looked down at herself to check the injuries she had, the Black Flames still wavering all over her body. Satisfied that the wounds were minimal she looked over to the Masked Creature and smiled. "My name is Neko. What's yours?" She said with the smile still on her face.

E'os watched her struggle and was wondering if he should save the Female when the Heat Meat burst into flames. E'os jumped back as the Heat Meat fell near him, screeching its last dying cry before laying still and then looked at the female. She was covered in what looked like black flames, but they didn't seem to be hurting her. He heard was she said and nearly fell over in shock. He could understand her, perfectly. She had told him her name and was asking for his. He was stunned, how could he understand what she was saying. He had never met her kind before. He was so stunned that he spoke, "My name is E'os"

Neko nodded at his reply and put the Black Fire back inside her Core. She sat down and then cursed looking at her side to find a long and deep slash. deep silver blood running from the wound and onto the platform. She cursed again, wondering how she could have missed it and removed a small pouch from around her neck. She took out a small stone and held it near the wound. "Moonstone Heal" She whispered and then watched carefully as the stone begin to emit a light and the wound closed slowly. Soon there was not a mark on the skin as if she had never been wounded. Neko looked up to the Creature name E'os as she replaced the Moonstone back in her pouch and carefully got up and slowly moved closer to him. "So you want to explain what you're doing on my World?" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter ^_^ If there is anything you think could be improved then feel free to R&R :D


	4. Chapter 4: Know Thy Enemy

Chapter 4: Know thy Enemy!

E'os looked to the other side of the fire where the Female Neko was sitting. Her back was turned to him, her tail twitching. E'os looked up at the night sky and stared at the stars.

3 hours before…

"So you want to explain what you're doing on my World?" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

E'os, still stunned that he could understand the Female, just stood there and stared. Neko rolled her eyes and sighed. _Men_, she thought to herself. She waited another minute and then let out a soft growl. Moving closer to him so that she was standing right in front of him she looked up and stared straight into the cold metal stare. She crossed her arms on her chest and said, "I asked you a question. Would you mind answering it?"

E'os watched the Female as she walked towards him. He looked her straight in the eye when she stopped in front of him and looked up. He heard her ask another question and he was wondering wither or not he should kill her when he felt himself falling. He landed on his back with an elbow pressing at his throat and a knee at his groin. He blinked a few times before he realized what had happened. She had attacked him! A female had attack and pinned him. He looked up as a shadow covered his mask and looked straight into the females Silver eyes. It was then that he felt it. A low, angry growl and it was coming from the Female.

Neko was about to turn around when she caught the thought from E'os's mind. He was going to kill her. _He can try_, she thought as she used her tail to trip him. As he fell she put her elbow at his throat and her knee at his groin. If he tried to get up she had two ways to put him back down again. She growled at the thought that he was about to attack her for no reason. She had been friendly. She hadn't attacked him or been hostile to him. All she had done was ask a question. She moved her head so that it was right above his mask and she deepened the growl. It was then that she noticed the two small tubes coming from the side of the mask. Well then, she thought, let see what you look like. She put a bit more pressure on his throat and with her other hand gently pulled the tubes out. Hissing sounds came out as they were removed. She looked the mask over and saw that it came off easily. Gently she lifted off the mask and put it to the side. E'os struggled under her as she did this. She was removing his mask. He had to get her off before she did, but it was too late. He heard a soft gasp and looked. Her silver eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. She moved her face closer, her eyes darting all over his face, taking everything in. Neko was amazed. He had a wide, sloped forehead. His hair came out of the side of his head rather then all over. He had deep set eyes, which were a deep Amber colour. His mouth was the strangest part of his face. He had four mandibles, like a crab, that seemed to be an outer mouth. Then he had an inner mouth, it had no lips, instead it had sharp teeth. Neko wondered if he had tongue. She looked back to his eyes and just stared. She couldn't help it; his eyes were so different from her own. They look like the eyes of the big cats that roamed Gaia. They were beautiful. She could feel something in her chest tighten as she stared at those eyes. She could hear a soft voice in her mind telling her to fall into them. She had to get off him. She started to slowly ease her elbow and knee from him and got up.

While she had study his face he looked at hers. Her whole face was covered in fur except her lips. Her ears had small pointed tips that were cover in tufts of soft fur. Her mouth opened a bit more and he could see her teeth. They were just like Oomans teeth except the canines were longer and sharper. Her hair was done up in braids like what the Oomans called 'cane rows'. Her small muzzle was feline-like with a small cat-like nose. He looked back to her eyes to find her staring at his. Her eyes were so different. The eye ball itself was light silver while the iris was deep silver. Her pupil was black, like his own. He could feel her fur covered body on his skin through the heat net. It was soft and silky. He started to find that he like the feeling of it when she moved. He felt her elbow and knee move away. He watched as she got up and moved a few steps away. He shook his head and picked himself up. It was then that he realized that he could breathe the air. They had been on the floor for at least five minutes and he didn't have his mask on for most of that time. He took a deep breathe and it didn't hurt his throat. He shook his head again but in amazement this time and picked up his mask. He clicked it to his belt and looked over to the female. She was standing a few feet with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. She was shivering and her tail was swinging violently behind her. He wondered how someone so small could have pinned him. It was then he noticed the movement behind her. "Behind you!" He cried as he took out a knife.

Neko opened her eyes at his words and whipped round just as the Hard Meat tail hit her in the shoulder. Neko cried out in pain and grabbed the tail in her hands. As she tried to pull it out the Drone pulled her closer. It hissed and bared its teeth. It pulled her until she was face to face and then it opened its mouth. Neko continued to tug at the tail tip embedded in her shoulder as she watched the black creature stick out a second mouth full of sharp little teeth. It snapped this second mouth at her and then looked over her shoulder. Neko put the distraction to her advantage. She flicked the claws on her hands out and swiped at the Drones face, leaving deep scratches along the top of its head and taking out one of its eyes. The drone screamed in pain and flicked its tail, throwing Neko over the edge of the platform. Neko saw the ground come to meet her quickly and closed her eyes. Suddenly a white light engulfed her and in her place was a falcon. Neko beat her wings hard and came out of the dive. She rolled in the sky and then flew back to the platform. She closed her eyes again as she landed and changed back to her normal form. She opened her eyes to see E'os fighting with the black creature. He had it pinned up again the tree trunk, his spear in its stomach. He had scratches all over him and a large gash on his left leg. Neko grabbed a dagger and threw. It hit the creature in the side and buried it's self to the hilt. She took out another and was about to throw it when the creature kicked out and pushed E'os away. E'os landed on his side awkwardly and a loud crack was heard. Neko felt the flames rise from her Core. She let them lose and let out a lion like roar. She ran straight for the Drone and jumped on its back. The drone thrashed and tried to hit her with its tail but couldn't. Neko smiled wickedly and let the flames consume them both. E'os got up slowly but fell again when he felt the pain in his arm. It had broken when he fell. He looked around and saw Neko standing over a pile of ashes. She was panting but looked uninjured except for her shoulder. She looked over and smiled before walking over to him. She took the Moonstone out of her pouch and knelled down next to him and helped him to sit up. Putting the Moonstone on his broken arm she whispered the words to activate it and then bounded it to his arm. "Leave the stone where it is. It will heal your arm and knit your bones back together" she said as she took a small pouch from her belt and took out flint and tinder to make a fire.

Back to the Present…

E'os shook his head and looked back at Neko. She was still sitting with her back to him but her tail had stopped twitching. He looked at his arm and saw that the stone had stopped glowing. He slowly moved his arm and felt no pain. He unbounded the cloth and put it and the stone on the floor beside him. It was then that he heard the humming. He looked back to Neko and tilted his head to the side, listening. He got up and moved closer to her. "What are you doing?" He asked as he settled next to her. Neko didn't look at him but she smiled. "I'm humming an old song. My mother use to sing it when my siblings and I were young." She turned and looked at him then, "I'm humming because beneath us on the ground is a group of Elven Dragons. They know by my humming and singing that we mean them no harm."

E'os nodded and went back to looking at the stars. "You asked me earlier why I was here." He said suddenly. Neko nodded her head and sat and listened to him as he told her about his people and The Hunt he was on and why. Neko screamed and hit him when he explained what the Black creatures were. "You brought those things to my world. So that they could use us as hosts just so you can gain some honour." E'os fended off her attacks until she calmed down enough for him to speak again. "Yes my kind brought them here but we did not know that your people lived here. Unlike the other clans, my clan respects other intelligent life. If the scouts had done they're job properly then the eggs would never have been sent here." Neko sighed and sat down on the edge of the platform and watched the dragons below her. She sighed again, "How do we get rid of them?" Seeing she had calmed down E'os sat next to her again, "We have to find the Queen. Kill her and you kill the Hive. After that finding and killing her offspring will be easy." Neko nodded and got up. E'os watched as she took a deep breathe and then howled. It was a long and eerie sound. He could hear other howls but they sounded far away. Neko tilted her head and then purred softly. "Come on. My sisters have found the others members of your party and are heading back to my brother. We are closest and so we'll get there first. E'os just stared at her dumbfound, "You got all the information from a howl!" Neko looked at him and then laughed. E'os growled at her and moved towards her. Neko shook her head and stopped laughing. "Get your things. I'll explain on the way." E'os continued to growl but did as she asked. As he turned round to start the climb down he saw Neko begin to glow white. Her form started to change but to what he couldn't see. Then the light became too bright and he had to close and cover his eyes.

When he opened them a minute later he took a step back. Where Neko had been, now stood a large, Lizard-like creature with large wings. It was as black as the night but there were small flecks of silver running down its sides and tail. It was at least 25 metres long and if he were to stand next to it he would have only come up to its elbow joint. It wing span was alone 50ft. He went to grab his spear only to remember that it was ashes along with the drone's body. He growled at the lizard and was about to attack it with his smart disc when he heard the rumblings. He looked at the lizard and growled again. Then he heard words in his mind, _Throw that at me E'os and I'll pin you with my tail point, _He looked around to find the owner of the voice only to realize that it came from the lizard. He heard the rumbling again and watched the lizard lower itself so that it was lying on its belly. _This form is not called a Lizard E'os. It is called a Dragon. Now will please get on my back so we can leave, _It was then that he remembered that Neko could change her form and he relaxed. He put the smart disc back in its holder and, with a little advice and guidance, got on Neko's back. He tightened his legs and used them to hold on as Neko dropped off the platform and beat her massive wings. She rose above the trees and then hovered for a moment before heading west and back to the cave. As she promised she explained how she could talk to her sisters. She explained that her people could speak with their thoughts, just has she had spoke to him on the platform. The howl was just a way of knowing which direction her sisters were. She told him all about her people and their culture. About how intelligent the creatures of Gaia were and how they bonded to people and that the bonds were unbreakable except by death. She also explained how they could understand each other. _When The Lady, our Goddess, first gave us life she knew that other creatures would eventually come here. So she put what we call the Language Veil around our world. It lets everyone on the planet understand what other people are saying even if they speak different tongues_. E'os took this all in as they flew to meet the others and a meeting destined by the Gods.


End file.
